


Son Goten is Pissed Off

by FriezasKitten



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, F/M, Hardcore, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriezasKitten/pseuds/FriezasKitten
Summary: Trunks stole Goten his crush, and he was ready to beat him up when a certain princess made him change his revenge plans.





	Son Goten is Pissed Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbk0412](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tbk0412).



> I dedicate this fic to tbk0412 and AnimeBoy98, who requested it ^^ I feel really happy when I see feedback in the comments, and that makes me want to write more! Thank you all! <3

Goten flew fast towards Bulma's, with anger taking control of him. His face reflected as a painting what had happened: Trunks. The fucking blue-haired who thought he could have anything he wanted, no matter who he had to step on. The young Son had been talking to a girl he had a huge crush on, name's Lyse, and everything was going fine... till he noticed Trunks and her recently became friends on facebook. He knew about her, because he had told him how fond of her he was. After that, she took longer and longer to reply to his messages, and eventually ignored him. But guess what, that morning Trunks uploaded a picture with her, surrounding her waist with his arm. 

Goten was mad as fuck. He thought a thousand times how to react to this, but he couldn't get a grip, so right after lunch he went to confront him. He needed physical revenge.

So there he was now. He opened the kitchen door and found Bra.   
“Oh, hi!”  
“Where's Trunks?”   
She took a moment.   
“I think he's on a date with a girl.”   
Goten looked down, and started laughing a bit, in an unsettling way. You fucked up, man, he whispered low. The blue-eyed approached him, timidly and worried.   
“Goten... Are you alright?”   
As he kept being sinister, she got closer.   
“...Do you want to talk about anything? I have ice cream.”   
He slowly examined her: her fair skin, her collarbones, her school uniform, her overknee socks, her eyes... and grinned.   
“Okay.”   
She smiled in return, and went to the fridge. Goten walked to the table and, pensative, stared at some cracks on the dinning table.   
“Bra... Are your parents home?”   
“No – she innocently answered – my mom is on a tech convention and daddy had to help her carry the machinery.”   
The boy grinned again. She put a giant ice cream bowl on the table with two spoons and took a seat, and so did he.   
“Have you had an argument with my brother?”   
“Not yet.”   
“Ummm... is it about the-”   
“And how are you?”   
He interrupted her, which startled the teenager.   
“...Fine, I guess.”   
“Any boy's at school?”   
He smiled in a suggestive way.   
“God, no! - she laughed – first, my daddy would kill him, second, what girl would want to be stronger than her boyfriend?!”   
“Poor girl. - he giggled – Hey... Can we talk in your room? It would be weird if your parents came back and saw us here.”   
“Now that you say it, my daddy could misunderstand... Alright, upstairs at least you could fly away through the window!”

Her bedroom was a pink pastel color, matching almost all of her furniture. The bed was highly ornamented and she had cheesy posters everywhere; it was the room of a little princess indeed. Goten walked his gaze all over the room, and closed the door behind him. She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, waiting. He sat too, beside her, half layed down with the help of his arms.   
“What were we talking about?”   
“Boys! But, wouldn't you feel better if we talked about-”   
“Bra -he jumped closer- aren't you curious?”   
She hesitated for some seconds.   
“...About what?”  
“About how it feels like.”  
“...Having a boyfriend?”  
He came even closer, and put a hand onto hers. He stared to them for a seconds and then looked right through her eyes.  
“Being kissed. Being loved.”  
Her jaw almost falls off her face; she nervously looked everywhere but his direction, and finally stood up and took a few steps away.  
“I... I don't know.”  
She said with an almost anaudible pitch. He giggled low and stood up too. He slowly reached her and caressed her shoulder.  
“Well, it would be weird if you hadn't ever thought about it.”  
She looked behind her. He looked chaming, with that goofy smile and that self-assured gaze. She had no idea what to say, and he knew that. He could feel the tension in the air. He was ten years older than her, it was legitimate that she was startled by his behavior, but he was bloody sure she would end up falling for him. With painfully slow movements and intense eye contact, he positioned himself in front of her and the bed, and moved his hand all the way up to her neck, and then to her agape lips; their noses were touching at this point. He could feel hesitate wether to stay in place or to walk away, and took advantage of that, caressing her cheek with his lips and his breath. She shaked, and shyly tried to push him away.  
“Goten... this is wrong.”  
He reached her ear and whispered.  
“How could something that feels so good be wrong?”  
She closed her eyes as he came back to her cheek, gently kissed it, and then looked for her lips. He was being really soft, more than he was used to, and he didn't like it. She thought he was going to kiss her, but she wasn't able to decide wether or not give in; he didn't kiss her though, instead, he licked her lips and bit her lower lip next. It hurt, but when she opened her mouth to complain he violently kissed her, and didn't leave a place unexplored with his tongue. He grabbed her elbows tight, and after some useless fight from her, he threw her on the bed.

Her stomach felt pressed out, just like when you're on top of a very tall building which hasn't got any fence to prevent from falling off. He positioned himself in top of her; she looked ready to be ravaged, half scared half aroused. He smirked at the sight, and untied her school uniform's tie slowly. Then, he grabbed her hands and quickly tied her wrists up before she could put up a fight.

He forced her arms above her head and continued kissing, biting and licking her lips, cheeks and neck till she couldn't help it but moan, which didn't take long. He giggled to her skin and started caressing her thigh with his spare hand, getting her skirt out of the way and making her shiver under his touch. After some time he moved to her inner thigh, and he whispered on her lips:  
“I can stop now if you want. You just gotta tell.”  
He waited a few seconds -in which she didn't say a word, just looked away from him, flustered- before making his way up to her soaked underwear.  
“Wow, this has to make you hell uncomfortable my princess, allow me to help you.”  
Her cheeks were literally burning, that got her by surprise. With a swift movement he got her panties out, and started caressing her wetness. She began moaning a bit louder and shaking. She knew this was very wrong but she never felt like this before, and she needed it now. After a while, he pressed his knee against her and he got his shirt off; then he grabbed her tie to make her sit in front of him, kneeled, and he got his dick out. She quivered back, but he grabbed her hair softly to make her stay in place.

The next thing she knew, she had almost all his length inside her mouth, dangerously far inside. He began pushing her in and out; each time further, each time applying more strength. Tears started to fall off her eyes, and though it wasn't nice at all and she had fear she would throw up, his roughness and domination made her horny as hell. After some minutes, and when he noticed she wouldn't be able to hold it anymore, he aggresively pushed her to the bed. He threw his pants away and untied her while she was trying to recover her breath. She smiled at the thought of having her hands free again, but it didn't last long; he held her waist and forced her to turn around, into a doggy position, and tied her hands back. He pushed her head agaisnt the pillow, leaving her butt high; then he grabbed her tie to force her arms back, and without anything else, he went all the way inside of her.

She screamed loud -she was a virgin after all- but he didn't stop. He kept it hardcore, and in a matter of seconds her screams turned into moans. He spanked her ass as strong as he could without breaking her, and scratched her back time to time. It hurt like hell, but his dick felt so good she couldn't tell what was pleasure or pain anymore; it turned into a delicious mix that she never wanted to end.  
“See, my princess? This is how good it can feel to be fucked.”  
He kept spanking her and thrusting violently, as she started feeling a strange warmth rising bellow her belly. He could tell she was close -she was dripping on her blankets- and pulled her arms closer to make her half stand, then he released her hands and grabbed her by the neck with his arm, choking her. That new position was heaven to her; she wasn't able to breathe though, but she didn't care, that feeling was making her loose her mind.   
“Cum for me, princess...”  
He whispered on her ear, and that absolutely drove her crazy. She squirmed under his hold and felt an earthquake on her lower body, shaking out of control. He went out of her, pushed her on to the bed and got her to the same position in which he fucked her mouth, and simply did it again. 

He grabbed her hair and pushed in and out aggresively. Her face was beautiful; covered in sweat and her eyes closed tight, with that expression of pleasure... It didn't take long for him to cum on her mouth, without warning her beforehand. As he took his dick out, she opened her mouth and some of his load fell from the corners. He forced her close it, as she stared at him like a puppy.  
“Swallow.”  
She shyly obeyed, and he grinned and leaned closer.  
“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I write so slow but I'm a student T.T I do what I can.
> 
> Also, I'm considering creating a twitter account to ask what relationships you'd like, what I'm writing at the moment, when I post something... I know I am no one and I have no fans xD but even if just one person would like it, I'll do it ^^


End file.
